


President Knope

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Leslie Knope decides to run for president. And along the way, she finds out some of her friend's secrets.





	1. The Announcement

Leslie Knope walked into the parks building. It had been a long time since she had been in there. She had moved on and lived in Washington D.C.. Even though she lived somewhere else, her heart was still in Pawnee.

Ron Swanson still worked for the parks department. Leslie had requested to have a meeting with the parks crew. Finally after several times of pleading, Ron had given in.

Leslie stepped into the conference room with Ben following behind.

She looked apon the faces of her former colleagues. Tom was in a new suit that Leslie had never seen before. Ann was smiling, and Leslie was pretty sure she was in for a hug. Donna was on her iPhone, most likely new. Andy was being a dork. And April was staring into Leslie's soul.

"Former colleagues," Leslie began. "I have gathered you hear to tell you-"

Leslie was cut off by April. "That you're dying."

"No." Leslie responded.

"You're a furry."

"I don't even know what that is."

"That's because you're old," Andy says.

Leslie glares at him.

"Sorry Leslie." Andy says shamefully looking down at the table.

"I know! You're gay." April says.

"No..."

"You're in love with Jerry."

"No way!" Says Leslie. She looks over at Jerry. "No offence."

Jerry smiles, "None taken."

"Well I'm fresh out of ideas. So Leslie how about you tell us what you're clearly dying to say, so we can leave. Some of us have lives you know." Says April.

Leslie ignores her. "What I was trying to say before April rudely interrupted me was... I'm running for president."

April's jaw drops.

"President of what?" Andy asks.

"Of the United States."

"Wow. Can I be your vice president?" Andy asks.

"No," April begins. "Because she's going to pick Ann, the glittery unicorn fart to be her vice president."

"Oh." Andy says like all of his dreams just sank on the titanic.

"Anyway, I'll be going to lunch with Ann and Ben. If any of you have questions, feel free to text me." Leslie says as she, Ben, and Ann leave the building and go to what might be JJs dinner.

_Leslie for president? What am I going to do?_ April thought to herself.


	2. Andy's Genius Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy has an idea. And he believes this idea will bring him closer to April.

Long after people had left the conference room, April was still their.

Andy walks back in. "April? Are you just going to be sitting in there?"

"Yeah. I'm a little shocked that Leslie is running for president." April says.

Andy sits right next to her. "I've got an idea! How about you run for president too and make me vice president. How about that? And just maybe we can have an hot affair."

April flinches. She still wasn't used to Andy's flirting. _It's okay. He just doesn't know._ April says to herself.

"How about we celebrate this idea with a trip to the glitter factory." April suggests.

Andy raises an eyebrow, "Didn't Leslie say that you weren't allowed to go there?"

"Who cares what Leslie thinks? I sure as hell don't. Now let's go flirt with a whole bunch of hot girls and get drunk out of our minds." April says smiling (which she rarely did).


End file.
